Re:Made
by Girlaremo
Summary: Arthur and Francis were best friends in college, and even before that. They both had beautiful lives with the women they loved, until a fatal accident pummeled them and their children out of their lives. Arthur is determined to recreate their children, but at what cost? Francis is wary of this, fearing Matthew and Alfred will figure out they're clones.
1. Chapter 1

A younger man looking frowned, looking at his notes, the page almost filled with chemical compounds and equations. His unruly blonde hair hung in his eyes, green and almost dancing.

_'Embryonic stem cells...people hate me for using just one mass and cloning it...'_ He thought tapping his chin. _'If only I could just...' _He wiggled his finger in the air, turning around in his chair and sliding to the blackboard. "The DNA synthesizer!" He exclaimed. "Yes! Genius!"

"Another breakthrough, Arthur?" Called a French-tinged voice. The Englishman spun around, looking at his colleague. Happily, he rolled over to him. Why? It was three AM and he had coffee. The Frenchman handed him a cup, tiredly watching as he rolled back over to the table.

"An idea, really." He said between sips. "You remember Vlad down in cloning?" Arthur asked, glancing at his friend. "They've made a cloned sheep and all that, right?"

"Arthur, remember what happened last time" He retorted, rolling his blue eyes. "We created 'No-Man's Child' and it died."

"Not what I'm suggesting, Francis." Arthur shook his head, taking another sip of coffee, sliding again to the blackboard. "If we can Isolate the DNA from our subjects and copy it enough an make a perfect embryo, we can just find a couple surogate mothers or create a womb-like environment." Arthur smiled as he pointed out his notes, making Francis' eye twitch.

"Seriously?" He asked, his own coffee still in his hand. "That's your master plan?"

"I'm the specialist, you're just a therapist person." Arthur groaned. "It'll work."

"_Psychologist._" Francis sighed.

"Bless you." Arthur stood up, editing the chalky writing.

"Arthur, be serious here." He shook his head, setting the Starbucks cup down. "You know what happens when you make copies, right?"

"I'm aware. I'm only making one of both subjects." Arthur sighed, wiping his rose and chalking some more.

"They won't be 'just like' the previous, you know." He warned.

"Every time I make a break, you always try and gult my conscious indirectly." He turned to his French friend, frowning. "I know I'm not God. I know they won't be perfect, and we'll share the peace prize if we beat everyone else out."

"Damn straight." Francis laughed, looking out the far window. London was quiet, letting the cool rainy air through the screens. "I wonder how Alice and Jeane would feel about all of this."

"Again, Francis?" Arthur rolled his eyes, swiping out a couple of compounds and rewriting them. "Again, with the psychology!"

"Alice would be happy about it, but her catholic parents would be enraged." Francis muttered. "They used to take religion so seriously."

"Jeane would be slapping you just now, by the way." Arthur said absently. "Then you two would boast about your love and have sex, no?"

"Tou che." Francis laughed, waving a finger at him before sipping from his cup. "Tou Che..."

"You're just lucky Matthew was a heavy sleeper..." Arthur muttered. "I've heard you and Jeane duke it ou before."

"Eh, we couldn't make it home." The subject of Jeane was a little touchy to francis, especially when Matthew was added in. He and Jeane had met in an argument when Arthur, and she broke them up with her beauty and almost saint-like air. Francis instantly fell in love with her, softening him to a lovable Frenchie.

Jeane, being the kind woman she was, had a side she only showed after they married, taking the 'love for married couples is good' to full advantage.

They had Matthew, who turned to be a quiet kid, and friendly like his mother.

Oddly enough, Arthur met Alice at a Beatles Salute concert and went out for coffee after that. He was crafty and proposed, asking her to cook. Neither of them could, so while she attempted to do so, he bought a slice of cheesecake and decorated it with the pretty little ring.

As soon as Alfred was on the way, he was overjoyed, making whale noises at her pregnant belly any time he could.

Alfred was a happy kid, calming only at his mother's touch, whereas Matthew was a 'Papa's boy'. How they were best friends just bemused them. Francis found that even he couldn't determine why they were.

They were happy years, until the accident happened. The clipping still hung rom Arthur's bulletin board, behind pages of notes and research.

On July third, Alice and Jeane packed up the kids and went to the countryside for a day. Francis and Arthur were stuck at the University and were working. Alice had told him the car was acting up, but they hadn't any money to fix it at the moment. one of the towns they passed through was a train town, and all the people had to cross a set of train tracks to get to the highway. Alfred adn Matthew were slumped together in their seats, asleep as Alice drove.

"I don't know why Francis won't let me drive. It looks so easy!" Jeane said quietly, glancing back at the boys.

"It's not as easy as it seems. Especially with a boy like Alfred." She muttered, pulling up to the railroad and looking around. Easing on the gas, she pulled over the tracks, almost to the other side. The blue vehicle sputtered and stopped, jamming itself into neutral. "Bloody 'Ell..." SHe hit her hands on the steering wheel.

"It's alright, right? You and I can push it off the tracks, no?" Both paled when the crossing guards lowered and the blood-curdling sound of the train came. "Sacre bleu..."

"Get the boys!" Alice roared, trying to get her seatbelt off and retrieve Alfred.

"I-I'm stuck!" Jeane exclaimed, jerking at the stuck seatbelt. "Alice!"

Alfred was crying, Matthew still sleeping like a rock. Alice didn't see the emergency stop brake, and it was already too late. The train's lights lit up the car, Alice's green eyes wide.

"Lord have mercy on our souls..." Jeane breathed, hands folded in a last minute prayer.

The car itself was torn to bits, Jeane, Matthew and Alfred died on contact, Alicee lived long enough to tell the EMTs on the scene 'We'll be okay. We'll all be okay'. The EMT also said she was smiling, though many bones were broken and her organs were ruptured.

Francis...Francis took it all like a normal person, if not like a therapist. "Nobody lives forever." He breathed, paying his respects to his loved ones. "I'm grateful for the years I had with them, really."

Arthur isolated himself from the world, trying to keep himself in work to make up for his loss. Francis counseled him through it, making sure his friend was still sane.

"I miss them so much." Arthur rested his head on the chalkboard, recalling the events. "But soon, we'll have a little more to be happy about, right?"

"Oui." Francis nodded. "But as soon as le sun is up, you're going to bed."

"Can I stay at the university flat? Please?" Arthur begged, whining like a child.

"Hand over your internet accessables and technologies first." He said, holding out his hand.

"B-But!"

"No buts, Arthur. You're extremely tired, and you're acting like a child." Francis crossed his arms.

"B-But the coffee..." Arthur argued, looking at his cup.

"Arthur, that coffee cup was filled with water."

Arthur opened the lid and sure enough, nothing but water was in there. He looked at Francis and dumped his water on the floor and tromped off.

"Arthur..." Francis trailed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to the University Flat...Everything's in my car." Arthur called, going to the break room to pick up his stuff.

"Eat something while you're out! You're getting too skinny, Iggy!" Francis smiled to himself. "Friends don't let friends get overworked..."

* * *

_Author's note: This was an idea I had, about the FACE family. Oh, yay me. I'm just going to say here that I do regret the train, and no, the pairing is not FrUK. ...And I know Alice is Arthur's fem name, but still. I'm just doing this because I don't want this story to stay in my notebook forever. Yay me! _

_I've got a few chapters plotted out already, so if I get good feedback, I'll update. :D_

_Happy reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm updating. MUAHAHAHAHAA!_

* * *

-Ten Years Ago

"You won'te ever leave me, right?" Alice suddenly asked, eating lemon sorbet from the little shop by their Italian Honeymoon suite. Her wedding dress was pulled up to her knees, and Arthur had taken off half of his tux.

"I'd never dream of it, Alice." Arthur said, digging his spoon to the bottom of the carton.

"Arthur, I'm serious." She frowned, pulling his face over. "You won't leave me, will you?"

"Not for some Italian girl, no." Arthur furrowed his brows, confused. "Alice, we tied the knot. I wouldn't leave you if the world was falling apart."

His response made her smile, which made him do the same. "I know you're a scientist and all, that stuff but..." She said slowly, looking down a little. "Promise me one thing."

"I promised my life with you, love. Anything else would pale in comparison."

"If I die before you, I don't want to do anything to my body, DNA or any other thing on me." She said sternly.

"I'm not being odd about death, but you said you were working on real-time cloning and..." Alice shook her head. "I just don't wanna be me more than once."

Arthur nodded, taking his partner's requests. "Alright, love." He sighed, taking her hand and smirking. "I can touch you while you're living, right?"

"When did I become married to Arthur Kinkland?" She laughed, swatting at him.

"You dated the poor chap first, Alice." He snuck in a kiss, making her squeal as he proceeded to pick her up and carrying her to the bed, face hovering inches above hers. "He's been waiting for this for a while."

"You're just..." She laughed. "_Charming._"

"Well, you picked me." He retorted, kissing her gently.

Little did they know, Arthur's boss and his wife were vacationing in the next room over, and he got so much crap about it because he 'Manned Up'.

* * *

The flat was quiet, nobody was using it until tomorrow morning. Arthur dropped his keys in his coat pocket, shrugging off the jacket and tiredly rubbing his eyes as he hung it up.

"Just like I left it." He smiled, heading for one of the rooms claimed as his. A London University pennant hung on the wall, along with a picture of Francis and himself. On the dresser was a picture of him making whale noises at Alices's pregnant bump. That was faced photo-side down, though. He didn't really want to think about what the picture was of. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He never dreamed his dreams would become a reality.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm updating. MUAHAHAHAHAA!_

* * *

-Ten Years Ago

"You won'te ever leave me, right?" Alice suddenly asked, eating lemon sorbet from the little shop by their Italian Honeymoon suite. Her wedding dress was pulled up to her knees, and Arthur had taken off half of his tux.

"I'd never dream of it, Alice." Arthur said, digging his spoon to the bottom of the carton.

"Arthur, I'm serious." She frowned, pulling his face over. "You won't leave me, will you?"

"Not for some Italian girl, no." Arthur furrowed his brows, confused. "Alice, we tied the knot. I wouldn't leave you if the world was falling apart."

His response made her smile, which made him do the same. "I know you're a scientist and all, that stuff but..." She said slowly, looking down a little. "Promise me one thing."

"I promised my life with you, love. Anything else would pale in comparison."

"If I die before you, I don't want to do anything to my body, DNA or any other thing on me." She said sternly.

"I'm not being odd about death, but you said you were working on real-time cloning and..." Alice shook her head. "I just don't wanna be me more than once."

Arthur nodded, taking his partner's requests. "Alright, love." He sighed, taking her hand and smirking. "I can touch you while you're living, right?"

"When did I become married to Arthur Kinkland?" She laughed, swatting at him.

"You dated the poor chap first, Alice." He snuck in a kiss, making her squeal as he proceeded to pick her up and carrying her to the bed, face hovering inches above hers. "He's been waiting for this for a while."

"You're just..." She laughed. "_Charming._"

"Well, you picked me." He retorted, kissing her gently.

Little did they know, Arthur's boss and his wife were vacationing in the next room over, and he got so much crap about it because he 'Manned Up'.

* * *

The flat was quiet, nobody was using it until tomorrow morning. Arthur dropped his keys in his coat pocket, shrugging off the jacket and tiredly rubbing his eyes as he hung it up.

"Just like I left it." He smiled, heading for one of the rooms claimed as his. A London University pennant hung on the wall, along with a picture of Francis and himself. On the dresser was a picture of him making whale noises at Alices's pregnant bump. That was faced photo-side down, though. He didn't really want to think about what the picture was of. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He never dreamed his dreams would become a reality.


	4. Chapter 4

_Francis' Notes_

_He seems almost perfect. Just as I remembered. He woke up this morning and called me 'Papa'. I'm surprised he didn't say anything about his 'Mama'...It's just something I'll get used to myself._

_He seems to have the same functions as any other child, and also asked for pancakes and a glass of milk._

_Highlights of the Day  
_

_Positive Feedback_

_-Memory is hazy_

_-Doesn't remember 'mother figure'_

_Remembers Alfred distinctly_

_Remembers Iggy_

_Same mannerisims as before_

_-DNA Holds Memory?_

_Blew through a 'Junie B. Jones' book in less than an hour._

_-Corrected any and all Grammar issues_

_*Check into this later_

* * *

"Papa, what are you writing?" Matthew asked, pushing his glasses up over his nose in front of Francis.

"I'm making a list." He almost said tiredly, closing his notebook. Francis ruffled his hair, sending into a tizzy of giggles and making his glasses slide down his nose. "What would you like to do, mon peteit?"

"I wanna go to the park and play with Alfred!" He hopped up and down, begging ith a smile. "Please Papa? Please?"

Francis looked at the clock, laughing. "We'd have to eat lunch first."

"Oh..." He glanced at the clock as well. "IT's already eleve, isn't it?"

For a four-year old to be able to tell time isn't really 'normal' for an averagechild. The AB-29 serum had obvious side effects. If this went on, he would have to take care and hide all his work.

"So it is." Fancis smiled, standing up as he put away his notes on the top of the book shelf. "What would you like to eat?"

"What do we have?" Matthew asked, follwing his Papa to the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator for his little follower to see. It was time for groceries again. he did the math in his head, furrowing his brow. "...Omlets?"

"There's probably a box of macaroni and cheese in the cupboard, no?" Francis offered.

"Let's have macaroni for lunch then omlets for dinner." Matthew said, smiling widely.

Francis made a mental note right then and there:

_'Hide your notes. **Now.**'_

* * *

-Arthur's notes on Alfred-Day 1

Muscle development: Good.

-Average/maybe slightly above

-all functions normal

-Still craves obnoxious amounts of Mc Donalds and sweets... (Figures)

AB-29 has given noticable strenght.

*Watch out later. he hauled your small trunk full of crap around.

* * *

Arthur looked at his typed notes, nothing had changed for him at all. Alfred was messing around in the play room, having fun with the trucks he had gotten him the other day. He was maybe a little louder than before, but then again, he hadn't had a child in his house for a long time.

"Alfred, it's already time for lunch," Arthur called, watching as Alfred ran into the room as he closed his computer. "Anything you want in particular?"

"I wanna hamburger!" He said instantly.

"You eat too many of those, you'll get chubby." Arthur retorted. "We'll go for Subway or something..."

"As long as you're not cooking." Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur, grinning madly.

"Stop being smart with me, it's rude." The brit almost spat, standing up from his spot. "Get your shoes and coat."

His phone suddenly went off, playing some French tune: Francis. Arthur picked up the call, rolling his eyes a little. "Ello." Following Alfred as he bolted past the door, he watched the trouble maker.

"You sound happy, Iggy." Francis chimed.

"Alfred's wearing me down. Would you like to trade?" Arthur offered, switching the phone around.

"I'm happy with Matthew, thank you." He chuckled, saying something to Matthew in French. "By the way, would you and Alfred want to have a playdate?"

"If it calms the bugger, sure." He looked up at the skies, as if to ask for some sort of way to calm the small child. "Alfred, get back here, you're going to far away...!" He called, looking a little flustered at him.

"I'll see you at Central Park, then." Francis smiled audibly. "Be sure to bring your notes, I guess."

"I've got my Ipad on me..." He checked around-He did grab that before Alfred bolted. Good.

"Au Revour, Iggy!" He laughed, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Alfred bounded back to Arthur, looking up at him with bright eyes.

"Uncle Francis." He absently said, zipping up his coat a little. It was still cold in New York, but not enough to bring out the winter coats again.

"Is Mattie gonna come and play?" He followed Arthur now, wanting to know if his little friend was going to be there as well.

"If you're good." He said almost irritably. "We're corssing the street..." Arthur took a hold of Alfred's hand, smiling faintly.

* * *

"It's like they don't know any different." Arthur sighed, slouching in the park bench they had chose to watch the boys in. He was typing notes on Matthew, looking up at him every once in a while.

"Oh, did I tell you?" Francis snapped his fingers. "Matthew planned a menu for the week based on what we had in the house."

"Most of it's canned food, right?"

"non, I have a lot of leftovers. Rice casserole, and he said we could put some celery in there and then have the fried vegetables hand have stir-fry." Francis frowned, glancing over at Arthur. "He's got developed problem-solving skills."

"What about Alfred?" Arthur asked, finishing up his notes on Matthew.

"He's average. Nothing too abnormal." He replied, watching the children play.

"Um, excuse me?" Asked a young woman, a young child by her side. "Are those your boys?"

"Did they do something wrong?" Fancis nodded, arching his brows.

"No, no..." She smiled, shaking her head as she walked off. "I'm just on the Brooklyn Child Watch, that's all."

"I must look like a pedophile, then..." Arthur muttered, covering it up with a cough.

"Papa! Look what I found!" Matthew and Alfred came trotting up, a kitten in his arms.

"It's a cat!" Alfred confirmed, grinning widely. "Can we keep it?"

"No, I'd rather not..."

"I don't know where the mama is," Matthew frowned. "It seemed lonely..."

"We can ceep him, if you like." Francis smiled, making Alfred's jaw drop.

"Unfair!"

"You can come to visit, remember?" Matthew offered.

"Oh yeah." He said." "It's name is gonna be Checkers!"

"Why Checkers?" Matthew looked at the cat, thinking a bit. It was Siamese, so with that, came a good name. "I think Boots would fit better."

Arthur looked at Francis, who looked at a confused Arthur. "See?" Francis nodded.

"You'd record vigilantly." He said quietly as the boys squabbled.

"I've already got my notes in a safe deposit box." Francis nodded. "I would just put a password on your things for Alfred."

"Matthew would figure it all out."

"Easily."


End file.
